The Twilight of Qrow's Summer
by PrometheanA293
Summary: It's a cool, summer night, and Taiyang Xiao Long opens the door to find Qrow with his infant daughter Ruby in his hands. Thus begins a night of Maidens, plots for world domination, and the heartbreaking decision to sacrifice the good in one's life for the good of all. This is a one-shot: the story of how a baby Ruby Rose found a home in the X.L. family. Rated T for mild language.


_This is based off the fan theory that Qrow is Ruby's father. It is set prior to the anime's beginning and prior to the death of Summer Rose. **ALL ELEMENTS USED ARE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH.**_ Thanks to Emiliano733 for pointing out a few canonical mistakes. As you're all to see, I pride myself on being canonically correct, even in fanfiction(with the exception of writing about fanon), so if you spot a Canon error that I missed, feel free to point it out!

An unknown fist pounded on Tai's door at 2 A.M. Tai rubbed his eyes and trudged down the stairs of his home, waiting for his vision to clear so that he wouldn't slip and fall on one of Yang's toys, as he had done so many times in the past. He had constantly tried several different tricks and methods in desperate attempts to try to get her to clean up after herself, but her headstrong 2 Year Old saw through all of them. By this point, Tai had resorted to hoping that she would eventually learn on her own, as she did with potty training and reading(Yang, at only 2, was able to read at the level of a 6 year-old).

The unknown person slammed on the door with his fist once more, only serving to further annoy an already-irritated Tai. It was this moment that had put the idea in young Tai of giving whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind via the back of his hand.

However, this idea when out the window when Tai opened the door to reveal who had spent the last several minutes on the opposite side of the door. Under the porch light, with a flask in one hand and a small, blanketed infant that Tai easily recognized as his deep-red haired niece, of whom Qrow had dubbed "Ruby", based off of her red hair and rosy cheeks, in the crook of the opposite arm.

"Qrow? Jeez, man. It's the middle of the night. What the hel--? What are you doing here?" Tai inquired, being careful to curb his profanity in the presence of his niece.

"It's Summer. Ozpin called her off a few hours ago to handle some business. There's a good chance she won't come back, so he's asked me to come along as well. So, what I'm asking you is--"

"You want _me_ to take care of her." He said incredulously.

Tai had seen this coming ever since Ozpin had begun sending Summer(despite his constant requests that she stop) and Qrow on "assignments", and even more so after Ruby had been born. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes.

"Tai, don't say it that way. It's not like we chose this. Summer and I, we--"

" _No, Qrow._ Don't you dare try to make yourselves the victims here. You know who's the real victim? That poor little girl in your arms. She's the one who you're setting up to grow up without a father, or even be an orphan.Anyone with a _shred,_ a _shred_ of maternal instinct would've quit doing favors for Ozpin and led normal lives to raise their daughter. I can't bring myself to tell that to Summer, but I'm sure she knows it enough by my constant pleas to stop this whole 'assignments' business."

"Tai, you'd understand if I could explain what was going on, but I can't. Summer and I have to do this. It's for the good of mankind, Tai."

"Something that big? What could that be? How come I haven't heard about it? What could possibly be going on that justifies you abandoning your daughter?"

"A plot that threatens to topple society as we know it."

"What? Oh, here. Get inside.I don't care if it's warm out. Little Ruby's liable to catch something if we don't get her inside."

Tai stepped out of the doorway and allowed Qrow to pass with Ruby. As Qrow walked past, Tai slipped the flask out of Qrow's hand ("You shouldn't have this crap around the baby.") and placed it on the small metal table that had a place next to the front door. Qrow did not resist, but rather sat next in the recliner nearest to the brick fireplace while nestling his daughter's body against his chest. Tai took a seat in the chair across from Qrow. He reached up to the top of the hearth and located his near-empty box of matches. He pulled one out and struck it aflame. He threw it onto the pile of wood that Tai had cut and had planned on expending the following night.

 _I guess now's as good a time as any._

"Ok, so tell me. Just what the hel--heck is going on?"

Qrow looked on at Tai, making sure that their eyes met. This was the first time that Tai realized that Qrow's eyes were red and bloodshot.

 _Oh, hell. That's what the flask was for. Qrow never cries sober. And here I was scolding him. Nice, Tai._

"There's something big coming, Tai. Something that even your precious little Atlas army couldn't wrap it's head around if they tried. It's a group of dark forces banding together with other dark forces to topple our way of life. We're talking a New World Order, here. They're the type of people who won't stop until people like Summer, Ozpin and I are dead and out of their way. We need to utilize everything we can get, and it turns out Summer is part of that 'everything'."

"What do you mean, Qrow?"

Qrow stopped for a moment, as if debating whether or not he should divulge his next piece of information to Tai.

"Do you remember the story of the 4 Maidens, Tai? From when we were in school?"

"Uh, I think so. The story of the four goddesses, each one representative of a season. And they help some old guy at his home? That one?"

"You just butchered it to death, but yeah. Remind me to never ask you for a bedtime story." Qrow said with a chuckle. Tai slammed his palms down on the armrests.

" _Qrow._ What does that have to do with what you're telling me?"

"Well, this is gonna come as a shock to you, so I'll say it as bluntly as I can. The Maidens are real. The legends are true. "

" _What_?"

"You heard me right."

"Summer...and you...are dealing with _Goddesses_?"

"To put it plainly, yes."

"But...how? How could--How is this _possible?_

"Don't over think this, Tai. What's important is that we need Summer and her powers now more than ever if we're gonna have any chance of finding and securing The Maidens before someone else does. The people on the other side are planning something big, and we need to strike them before they do us. Since we don't have any of the Maidens as of yet, having a Silver-eye like Summer is our best bet at keeping them at bay for the time being."

"God of Creation." Tai muttered under his breath. He looked into the fire as his hand covered his mouth. It took Qrow calling his name twice to finally regain his attention. Tai looked back at his old teammate, the shock still evident on his face.

"What do I tell Yang? What do I tell Ruby when she starts asking questions? What am I supposed to tell them if their mother... the woman who raised them, never comes back?"

Once again, Qrow paused. It was him this time that looked into the fireplace for answers.

"Just remind Yang of what a Super-Mom she had. Never allow the absence to consume her. You always have to pump her mind full of all of the good memories she shared with Summer. Never let her forget, and that goes for you, too. When Ruby has questions, send her my way. When the time comes, I'll tell her all she needs to know. If push comes to shove, she may very well find herself on the front lines of this war as well. Especially with those Silver eyes of her own. So, Tai, I'll ask you straight. Will you raise my daughter for me? Will you give her the loving, stable home that I could never offer? Will you be there for her when she falls, and pick her back up to dry her tears?"

Tai took a deep breath before answering.

"I will. On one condition: You stay in her life. I won't raise her alone."

"You got it."

"And you keep Summer safe. For both of us. Please, Qrow."

Qrow didn't immediately answer, but looked at the floorboards.

"I'll do my best, Tai. I can't promise she won't get hurt, but I'll do my damnedest to prevent it. You have my word on that."

"Ok, Qrow. I'll hold up my end of this deal, so long as you do the same." Tai knew he was lying through his teeth. Even if Qrow skipped out on Ruby's life, Tai would do all of the things that he promised. He would be Ruby's father.

Qrow rose up and handed Ruby's sleeping form over to Tai. Tai began to become awash with emotion as he looked down at Qrow's child. He looked up at Qrow once more. There were tears flowing from his eyes as they went from Tai's face to Ruby's.

"Take care of her."

Tai moved Ruby over to one arm and hugged Qrow.

"You do the same, with Summer and yourself." Qrow nodded and turned to the door. He picked up his flask, unscrewed the top and tilted his head back to let the liquid soothe his sorrows. He turned back to Ruby one last time.

"I'll see you around, ladybug."

Qrow walked out the door into the cool summer night. He closed the door behind him, and Tai already knew he would not come back through it for months, perhaps even years.

"Daddy, what was Uncle Qrow doing here?" a little voice squeaked from the level above at the head of the staircase.

Tai turned with Ruby in his arms to look up at his 2 year-old.

Tai looked up at Yang, her blonde hair disheveled by an interrupted slumber. He wiped his short blonde hair out of his eyes, then readjusted Ruby in his arms.

"Yang, honey. What are you doing up?"

"I heard Uncle Qrow and--and thought he was coming for a visit. Who's that baby?"

It suddenly occurred to Tai that Yang had yet to meet Ruby.

 _I suppose that makes the transition a little easier._

"Well, hon...This is Ruby. She's your new sister."


End file.
